


Triptych

by orphan_account



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Audrey POV, Audrey feels bad, Audrey's tired, Audrey: I gotchu fam, Bard is in the background, Bard's Name is Kiwi (Wandersong), But this is really far from canon, Cause I could, Cliche, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fluff, Forgive Me, GREG I AM SO SORRY, He/Him, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Just stuff, Kiwi's just mentioned, Miriam cries, Miriam: What if I had a mental breakdown, Out of Character, Practice pretty much, Pre-Relationship, She's trying her best dammit, and a little angst, audrey is a badass, i hate that i made this, like in canon, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First Audrey was nobody.Then, she was the Hero.Then, she was somebody.(alt title: I love audrey)(alt 2: Kiwi went to go get milk and never came back)(alt 3: Miriam is sad and audrey is awkward about it)(alt 4: HELP.)
Relationships: Miriam/Audrey Redheart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> notes from the future:  
> 1\. no im not revising spelling/grammatical errors, i wrote this at 3:00 am and quite literally on Xbox.  
> 2\. please comment on this though  
> 3\. im sorry don't kill me

Audrey never slept well since the fight.

She'd kicked Kiwii at least 15 times, fought aggressively against Miriam, and she was forgiven.

It took Miriam a while, it took Kiwi a minute.

It took her forever. The overseers always cut into her, emotionally.

She would lay awake, thinking.

She lied.

She killled.

She flaunted.

She stole.

She manipulated.

What if she didn't?

Then she'd be nobody.

But she was the villa-

She was awoken from her catatonic state by a sound.

The other room.

Soft whimpering.

Sniffles.

A sob.

A cracking voice.

"...why?" it asked.

Audrey was taken aback to hear Miriam so fragile.

The sound of Miriam's voice was... Incredibly pleasant, but not like this. The crack just made it alot worse. Hearing someone so pissed, so broken hurt her, empathy kicking ih. Then a strong wave of regret washed over her. 

_That's probably your fault._

_Of course it is, you selfish bastard._

_You were the problem._

Audrey choked down a sob of her own.

Audrey sat up in bed, and instinctively grabbed her scarf, lazily throwing it around her neck. She needed to cover the scars. 

She carelessly shoved her feet into her slippers, and stood shakily. She shuddered, her muscles seemingly atrophied from just lying down. She hated it, but she needed to see.

She pushed the door open, it gently hitting the door-stopper with a satisfying _bup._ She always liked that. She then drifted down the hall, hoping she wouldn't mess this up...she never was good with emotions. Not hers, not anyone's.

And as she turned, facing Miriam's door, she began having doubts.

_You're the last person she'd want to see right now. She hates you. Take a hint._

Audrey's face fell, but as the sobbing continued, it morphed into sympathy. Hearing Miriam weep cut deep into her, and she needed it to stop. Stop...stop...oh god...

Audrey gently pushed the door open, revealing Miriam sobbing into her knees. Audrey's heart leaped into her throat, then to her stomach, as Miriam looked up at her, frowning with tears streaming freely. Audrey's expression morphed into pure worry, and then, Audrey spoke.

**"Miriam? Are you oka-no. You aren't."**

_"N-no..."_

Audrey hated that. She sounded like she were a delicate flower, fragile, beautiful, that was stepped on by a careless monster. She wanted it to stop.

**"Is anything wrong, and is there a way for me to help...?"**

_"Nothing_ _particular."_ She sniffled. _"Im just not feeling great...my mind won't stop...so many intrusive thoughts...it's so hard to think straight...I feel locked in a cage..."_ Miriam grumbled between sobs. No, this won't work.

Audrey walked up to the witch, and she sat. She was honestly surprised when Miriam laid, shoulders and head on Audrey's lap. They sat in silence for around 10 minutes, the only sound being Miriam's dull whimpers and sobs. 

Soon, Audrey was sick of the silence.

She sighed, resting one hand across Miriam's right shoulder, arm gently resting across her shoulders. 

**"Miriam, it's okay. Even if it isn't, it will be."**

_"What?"_

**"It's okay."**

Miriam remained upset. Audrey mentally cursed herself.

Audrey had one more idea.

Audrey, for just a minute, let her heart take charge. She wrapped one arm around Miriam, pulling Miriam up to face the taller woman. Audrey stared at Miriam, admiring every detail of her face. Desires welled into Audrey's soul, and so she acted.

Audrey pulled Miriam's face closer, and in just a second, Audrey kissed her. Even in her groggy, tired state, she knew this was a bad idea, but she didn't care. All she was feeling was just sweet, blind euphoria, blissful joy and just perfect.

...okay, it was a kiss, but she was pretty happy about it!

Audrey was so overwhelmed with the pure happiness, she didn't even notice Miriam leaning into it, or Miriam latching her hands onto the back of Audrey's head.

...well, she did, but...

However, Audrey did not want to die from suffocation, so she was forced to cut it short. She remained dazed, honestly amazed that she really had done that. Audrey hardly even noticed that Miriam was smiling, that there weren't any tears anymore.

_"Thank you."_

**"Wh-wha..?"**

_"Thank you so much..."_

**"Oh, uhm, right...wow, um...i'm...I..."**

Audrey was blushing, flustered in expression, and...speechless.

**"I...really liked that..."**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god ok  
> This took 1 and a half hours to write, it's 3:00 AM, and the ending is abrupt so let's say they cuddled


End file.
